JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-232489 A discloses a laser beam machine equipped with a scanner unit for changing the direction of travel of a laser beam and a light-guiding unit for changing the position upon which the beam is focused. In this conventional technology, an article to be processed is irradiated with the laser beam at a processing spot where the beam is focused that is always on a flat surface, by controlling the scanner unit and the light-guiding unit in a coordinated manner.
In this conventional example, an article to be welded fixedly supported is processed, namely, welded, via a flat surface thereof using the laser beam machine.